FlashBacks
by SweetApplePie11
Summary: Hermione Granger was just sitting in another class of Muggle Studies,learning about the Trojan War. When all of a sudden she dozes out and has flashbacks of her past life,she was Briseis! Hector's cousin! But who also has flashbacks of their past life?R
1. I Was Who?

**Disclaimer: All that I own is the plot...the rest goes out to the makers of Harry Potter and Troy. **

Chapter 1:I was who?

"And that was how Athena was born," said Professor Jukins, the teacher of Muggle Studies. Hermione Granger was just sitting there dozed off. She already knew all of this,she learned it while she was in muggle school, but she wanted to pass her N.E.W.T. for this class so she decided to continue on with her study. There wasn't a lot of students in this class. Even her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley didn't take this class with her. They would of rather had a study period, but Muggle Studies is like her study period and its also the last class of the day too,another major good thing. She does her homework in this class and is still passing with flying colors. But the weird thing is, Draco Malfoy was in Muggle Studies! The Slytherin Half-blood hater was in a class that taught about Muggle things! That shocked the shit out of Hermione on the first day of this class. She might as well get used to Draco though, he is Head Boy and shes Head Girl, so they must get along.

"Now, we will start a new unit. The Trojan War! Oh Merlin, I love this war! With that said, I have decided we are going to be spending about a month on this war! Now,"said Professor Jukins,but that was the last thing Hermione heard, before everything blacked out. Then out of no where she was sitting on a balcony and watching people dance around a wooden horse. 'Wow,' Hermione thought,'They look really happy about some stupid horse.' Some young man then came up to her in some kind of armor. 'Hahaha,He is wearing a skirt!'Hermione thought. "Briseis, King Priam wishes to speak to you," the man said, but before she could get one word out, she was back in the Muggle Studies classroom. "Hermione," whispered Rachel Tubman, a fellow seventh year in Ravenclaw," Are you ok?" Hermione lied,"Oh yea, I am fine." . She then caught a pair of eyes staring at her. 'Malfoy should just take a picture,it will last longer,'she thought,' He looks really concerned though, I wonder why.' "We will do a big project on this war, I have not figured it out yet, but when the time comes to begin the project, I will most certainly inform you. But I do have your partners already picked and posted at the back of the classroom. Class dismissed," said Professor Jukins happily. 'Yea,she's a little toooo happy about this,' Hermione thought. Hermione then packed up her things and proceeded to the back of the classroom. 'OH GREAT! JUST GREAT! Paired with Malfoy! Like its not bad enough I have to live with him and work with him for Head duties, 'she thought as her eyes kept staring at the piece of paper on the wall,'now I have to work with the git for my project!'

It was now time for dinner, but Hermione chose to go back to the Head's common room. She traveled to the Gargoyle next to Dumbledore's gargoyle. "Password Please?" The Gargoyle asked."Unity," she said. When she entered into the common room, she saw Draco sitting on the couch, reading a Greek mythology book. "Amazing Malfoy, I didn't know that you were interested in Ancient Muggle History." Hermione said cooly. "Haha,very funny Granger, but to tell you the truth,for once,I didn't know I was either. But enough about me, what happen today in Muggle Studies?" Hermione was surprised that Malfoy,out of all people asked this question. "What's it to you Malfoy?" She asked. "I am just curious," he said. "Fine",she started,"But you won't believe me." Malfoy started to smirk,"Try Me." She rolled her eyes,"I blacked out for a couple seconds then I was on a balcony watching people dancing around a wooden horse. Then some man in armor came up to me and said,"Briseis,King Priam wishes to speak with you." And then I ended up back in the classroom. I don't even know who Briseis is, or even King Priam." Hermione just looked at Malfoy who probably thought she was crazy or mental, but then he started to speak. "Granger, what if I told you, I have been getting those blackouts too. I was in Ancient Greece, someone called me Achilles." Hermione really wished she would have spent more time reading about Ancient Greece, but it never really seemed to fascinate her. " Malfoy, I think we should go to Dumbledore," Hermione clearly stated. "For once Granger,we actually agree on something," he said with his signature smirk.

They walked out ,walked two steps and were in front of Dumbledore's gargoyle. "Whooping Walnuts," Hermione said. The gargoyle then started to spin a make a staircase. They walked up and knocked on the doors in front of them. "You may come in," they heard. They entered,"Oh, Ms. Granger and Mr.Malfoy, what would you like to discuss?" Hermione started," Well Professor, Mr. Malfoy and I have been getting unusual blackouts lately." Dumbledore then smiled, "Aw..Yes,I knew this day would come, I shall explain." Hermione and Draco looked at each other with questionable looks on their faces. " You two are not the only ones that will have these blackouts. Actually they are Flashbacks,of your previous life,"said the Professor. "So," started Hermione,"I was a women named Briseis in my past life?""And I was someone named Achilles?" Draco asked. "Yes," said Dumbledore,"Achilles is a Greek War Hero and Briseis is the niece of King Priam of Troy. Briseis was Achilles' captive during the Trojan War."

Hermione and Draco said in unison,

"I WAS WHO?"

Well? Did I do good or bad? I know my writing skills might be horrible,but I am trying! If someone is willing to help me, I would greatly appreciate that! I am very excited about writing this story! I am a big fan of Troy and Harry Potter,I hope I make the other fans happy! PLEASE REVIEW!

3 Much Love! 3

3SwimmingAngel08


	2. The Only Ones

**Disclaimer: All that I own is the plot...the rest goes out to the makers of Harry Potter and Troy. Also my plot is going off the movie "Troy" not Homer's "The Iliad."**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Bitter Sweet and Malfoy-Jacky,my first reviewers! Thank you so much for the great reviews! KEEP THEM COMING! Now on with the story.**

Ch.2-The Only Ones

"I know this might come as a surprise to you two, but yes, you had pastlives,"Dumbledore started," Ms. Granger,Briseis was a beautiful young priestess of Apollo. She was the niece of King Priam of Troy and the cousin of the Trojan princes Hector and Paris. When the Greeks first invaded the beaches of Troy. Achilles' Myrmidon attacked the Temple of Apollo,killed the priests,took everything,and captured Briseis, or should I say..you. She was a virgin until Achilles came along. When the Greeks invaded Troy, Briseis killed Agamemnon. Now, Mr.Malfoy, Achilles was the best Warrior in the world, til this day. He was Born to end lives," Dumbledore ended when there was a knock on the door. "Hello Mr.Potter,so nice of you to join us. Harry has been having flashbacks too. You three will be the only ones that will,since the war back then will be like the war about to happen. Harry was Hector, prince of Troy. Is there any questions?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione of course was the first to speak,"How come you know so much about this Professor? and our pastlives?"

"Well," he started,"I was King Priam. Now if you will please meet with me in one week, I must go to the Ministry of Magic." He then stepped into the fireplace and he was gone.

Hermione,Draco, and Harry went back to the Head's common room. "This is too weird," said Harry. "Wow, I can't believe that pastlives actually are real, It seems to unbelieveable," Hermione said as she went into the kitchen to make some coffee," Another thing I can't believe is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are in the same room not killing each other." They all started to laugh, then Draco started to speak," Well, I figure, since I hate my father and the dark side. Why not get along with the people on the good side. I hated how my life was dictated, now that my father's dead, I am happy and carefree. But I still can be a slimeball." "Well," said Harry," I think I should get going,this is too much stuff to handle in one day." Harry then left,Hermione went into her room,and Draco laid down on the couch.

Hermione's POV

'Harry was right, too much information in one day,' I thought as I walked over to my vanity. I looked in the mirror and I saw a totally different person. I changed over the summer. I wanted my seventh year to be great. I went from a bushy haired bookworm to a Gryffindor Goddess. My hair was now blonde with red highlights, and it was layered. I actually started to wear make up now. My clothes actually show off my assests. I put my hair into a sleek pony tail,put light make up on, and put a white tank top on with short black shorts. I looked in the mirror once more,'I can't believe I was a Trojan priestess,' I thought as I walked out to the common room. I saw Malfoy on the couch, he was reading more about Greek Mythology, but then he notcied me and would not stop staring. "Malfoy,you should take a picture, it will last longer," I said. "Um,whats a picture?" Malfoy asked. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. "Nevermind Ferret Boy," I said. "I would retaliate with the common 'Mudblood' routine, but I have matured, you stinking book worm," he started to walk up to me with his signature smirk on his face. 'What's he doing,' I thought. He just kept getting closer, he was so close that I could smell his scent. I kept backing up, I even backed up to the couch and I fell backwards onto it. He then looked down,bent down,and whispered in my ear, "One of these days,you will be in this position, but with no clothes on." He turned around and went into his room. 'What in the HELL was that?' I then walked into my room,and could not get what he said out of my head.

Dumbledore's office

"I don't know about this Albus, it might not be safe. Sending them back in time," said Minerva McGonagall,professor of Transfiguration. "But Minerva,darling," Dumbledore sighed," This will only help them understand their past and how it's incorporated with the present and even their future." Professor McGonagall got up from their chair, "But do you really think its safe?" "Yes Minerva, I do believe it will be perfectly safe. Since I was King Priam, and I have controled the connection between us, I will tell him to watch them," Dumbledore stated. "I really dont...," Professor McGonagall started but was cut off by Dumbledore. "Minerva, they must, they are the only ones that could save the wizarding world."

**A/N:So? How was chapter 2? I hope it was good for yall! Keep the reviews coming, I love hearing feedback from everyone. R&R!**

**Much Love!**

**SwimmingAngel08**


	3. The Truth of Hermione's summer

Disclaimer: All that I own is the plot...the rest goes out to the makers of Harry Potter and Troy. Also my plot is going off the movie "Troy" not Homer's "The Iliad."

A/N: Thanks for ALL the **WONDERFUL **reviews! Please keep it coming, I love to hear from you, it makes me feel better about writing this story. In this chapter I am gonna write shorter paragraphs like everyone suggested. NOW lets get the story going...

Ch.3- The Truth of Hermione's Summer

Hermione was avoiding Draco for the next week. She was confused as to what he meant when he was on top of her on the couch,

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_"Nevermind Ferret Boy," I said. "I would retaliate with the common 'Mudblood' routine, but I have matured, you stinking book worm," he started to walk up to me with his signature smirk on his face. _

_'What's he doing,' I thought. He just kept getting closer, he was so close that I could smell his scent. I kept backing up, I even backed up to the couch and I fell backwards onto it. He then looked down,bent down,and whispered in my ear, _

_"One of these days,you will be in this position, but with no clothes on."_

**.:END FLASHBACK:.**

She felt intimated by him,she felt like he was soon going to control her. She didn't stay in her own room for that week too, She stayed in the Gryffindor Tower with Ginny and the rest of the sixth year girls.

**Gryffindor Tower **

"Hermione," Ginny sighed,"Why won't you go back to your own common room? I would kill for my own room!" The truth is Hermione was longing for her room, she actually missed it. She then left the room and went out to the grounds,to her favorite tree, to think. She loved her common room, it felt to her like being back at her place. She liked living on her own at her apartment, the only thing that sucked was the rent.

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_"Thanks Jerry," she happily said," This place is a wonderful first apartment!" He just laughed," Yeah sure, you have to live on top of a nightclub,which you also work at, sounds wonderful to me," Jerry sarcastically said as he was exiting the doorway,"Remember Hermione, you have to work tonight." He then left. 'Wow',thought Hermione,'my own place!' Just as she thought of that, she remembered why she was there,that specific night..._

_In June of 2005, this is all that you could hear at the Granger house,"YOUR WHAT?" Mr.Granger yelled. "I...I...I..am..p..p.regnant," whispered Hermione. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! and DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK!" Mr.Granger yelled once more. Hermione was shocked, she thought her parents would at least help her. She looked into her mother's eyes,which were tearing, for comfort, but all she saw was dissappointment. "Fine,I don't need you anyways." _

_That was the last time she had seen her parents. She was right, she didn't need them. She went to a childhood friend ,Jerry, who owned a building with a nightclub(called Starnight) and a apartment upstairs. She asked if she could have it and he happily said yes. He even gave her a job at the nightclub too. She would dance onstage, until she felt like her pregnancy wouldn't let her anymore._

_The next week she went to her boyfriend/her baby's daddy, Zachary's house. When she went to go knock on the door, no one answered, but she knew someone was home. She then decided to take her key that Zachary gave her and went inside to check if he was home,possibly sleeping. There was a funny noise coming from upstairs. When she checked on it, it was Zachary and her friend, Jennifer in his room and she wasn't checking his temparture if you know what I mean._

_That month must have been terrible for Hermione because the week later, she lost her baby, Kalya Nicole Granger.._

**.: END FLASHBACK:.**

Hermione started to cry as she remembered her summer before seventh year. So many emotions started to fill her. Betrayed,sad,happy,anger,pissed,depressed,and miserable. Now she figured out that the reason Draco intimated her was because Zachary is like Draco, only a little more sensitive. When Draco said that comment to her, it immediately reminded her of Zachary. 'I am gonna have to face Malfoy soon or later though,' she thought a she sobbed,' I guess it will just have to be sooner.'

She then went into the castle,up to Gryffindor Tower,packed up her things, and left for the Heads' common room.

So? How was it? I know yall are thinking,"What's this have to do with her past life?" Well...you will find out,eventually. I just wanna say a couple of author's notes:

If you are confused on what happened to Hermione during her summer before seventh year,well here is a short summary:

1. Got pregnant by her boyfriend Zachary.

2. Her parents kicked her out.

3. Her friend,Jerry,helped her find a job and a place to stay.

4. Found Zachary cheating on her.

5. Her baby girl died.

How to pronounce Kalya is KA-LEE-A

I just read that out of 151 people that read this, only 8 have reviewed! Please REVIEW! It lets me know if I am doing good or bad and if I need to change something. I also just LOVE reading them too! SO PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW! If more people dont start to review, I am gonna start saying I wont update til I get 3-5 reviews on the newly posted chapter! I don't mean to be mean, but I really do NEED you guyz and galz to review! It would mean a lot to me!

!MUCH LOVE!

SwimmingAngel08


	4. Huh?

Disclaimer: All that I own is the plot...the rest goes out to the makers of Harry Potter and Troy. Also my plot is going off the movie "Troy" not Homer's "The Iliad."

A/N: Thank you to all that have reviewed! I love that you take the time out to review and tell me how much the story sucks or how good it might be. I also wanna thank those who might have not reviewed(even though you still should :-D) but have but me or the story on their favorite's list or alert list! BUT PLEASE REVIEW! Now on with the story...

Ch.4-Huh?

**Draco's POV**

**Draco's Bedroom**

It has been a week since I saw Hermione in the common room. I think I heard the Weasley girl say she was staying with her. Why was she hiding from me? I didn't do anything bad did I? Maybe what I said might have scared her.

**.:FLASHBACK:.**

_"Nevermind Ferret Boy," I said. "I would retaliate with the common 'Mudblood' routine, but I have matured, you stinking book worm," he started to walk up to me with his signature smirk on his face. _

_'What's he doing,' I thought. He just kept getting closer, he was so close that I could smell his scent. I kept backing up, I even backed up to the couch and I fell backwards onto it. He then looked down,bent down,and whispered in my ear, _

_"One of these days,you will be in this position, but with no clothes on."_

**.:END FLASHBACK:.**

Yea, that possibly could have done it. Well, I don't know what came over me at that moment. She just looked so beautiful under me,she was like an angel. I started to notice Hermione in the beginning of the year, when she had changed over the summer. She defientely changed for the better. I knew that she would never go for a guy like me though. I had been tormenting her and her friends since first year.

When I heard that her and I would be Head Boy and Girl, I was happy because I knew that would be my chance to finally make up for the past six years of hell I have given her. Then when we first got into our common room, I decided to make an agreement with her that we would be civil towards each other and our friends.

I had also changed over the summer too. I decided that I did not want to become a death eater, but I still fought for the Dark Lord. Even though I thought his plans were pretty shitty if you ask me. I had no choice though, if I didn't fight for them, they would of hurt my mother. They also had Blaise Zabini to convince me to fight for them also, but I didn't have to receive the dark mark.

I was the Dark Lord's best fighter. They would always come and beg me to fight,but I would turn them down until Blaise convinced me to help. I killed many people,many important people.

Wait a minute...I just heard the door slam, is Hermione back? I went to the door to see. Yup, she's back, maybe I should go talk to her. I then walked out of my room and down the hallway to the other door.

**Hermione's POV**

When I got to the Head's common room, I immediately ran to my room. I tried to avoid Draco at all costs, but when I got into my room I heard a knock at my door. 'Oh no,' I thought. "Come On," I said. Draco then came in and sat on the bed beside me. "Hermione,can I talk to you?" He asked so nicely. All I did was nodded my head. " I am sooooo sorry if I offended you at all by what I said the other night. I never intended too," he sighed looking though as he was relieved to get that off his chest.

'Should I tell him about the summer, or shouldn't I? Well he looks like he wants to be my friend, I think that I will,' I argued to myself. "Draco," I started," I don't know what's going on. I know that you are trying to befriend me, but I must say its pretty weird, no offense. As a friend though, I want to tell you what happened to me over the summer." I then began to tell him what happened over the summer. The whole time he had a look of concern and sorrow in his eyes for me.

'Wow' I thought as I was telling him the story,' he's actually caring for me, thats kinda sweet.' "I am so sorry Hermione," Draco sympethically said," I wish I could meet this Zachary guy and give hime a piece of my mind." I then started to giggle and he gave his signature smirk. 'That smirk can make a girl weak in the knees,' I thought. While we were smiling at each other an owl cam in and gave a letter addressed to Draco and I. "Well," he said," Go ahead and read it."

_Mr.Malfoy and Ms.Granger,_

_I would just like to remind you that we have a meeting tomorrow at 6 pm. Mr.Potter will be there also. We will be discussing about your pastlives. I would also like you to say good-bye to your friends, since you will be gone for 6 months. If they ask, say you are going on a special assignment for Muggle Studies. I hope you like Greek and Trojan food!_

_Pr.Albus Dumbledore_

Draco and I both looked at each other and said,"Huh?"

**So? How was chapter 4? Quite long I must say. I was wondering did everyobdy else forget about Harry like I did? HE IS ALSO GOING BACK IN TIME TOO! Don't forget that he is Hector!**

**I did write a couple of foreshadows in here. If anybody wants to guess what they are they can email me at If you get at least one right, I will give you the next 2 chapters to this story before anyone else!**

**Once again with the reviews, I checked yesterday and I had256 hits. Then I checked today and I had 361 hits! AND only 19 REVIEWS! After chapter 5, I am only gonna update when I get 4 reviews for the posted chapter. Like I said last time, I am not doing this to be mean, but I need to know if I am doing good or bad, **

**Especially since I am getting to the part were Draco and Hermione are going back to the past. It might get confusing and I will need reviews to see if I am doing ok with it! So PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE(with cherry on top!) REVIEW!**

**!MUCH LOVE!**

**SwimmingAngel08**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

OMG! I am soo sorry guys and gals! I know I am terrible and haven't updated this story in awhile! The truth is I have had a serious writer's block about this story. I don't know where it's going. But I promise you in the next 2 weeks, there will be another chapter!

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYY:-(

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!


End file.
